Vampires Child
by 2People
Summary: When Dean and Benny returned from Purgatory, Dean was unknowingly pregnant with Benny's child; something that should never have been possible. When Sam returned to the Land of the Living after the second trial without Benny, Dean was devastated to have lost his vampire lover. Now, months later, Sam returns to Purgatory to bring back the man..or Vampire..that Dean loves. MPREG DEAN!


**Title:** Vampires Child

**Author**: 2People2 on livejournal, 2people on here

**Pairing:** Dean/Benny

**Warnings:** Language, Mpreg, Rough Pregnancy, lots of hurt and comfort.

**Summary/Prompt:** Dean comes back from Purgatory pregnant with Benny's baby (maybe there's no way a vamp could get human pregnant normally, but in Purgatory, normal rules don't apply). He hasn't told Benny yet when he has to 'send' Benny into Purgatory to find Sam. Dean is devastated when Benny doesn't make the return trip. Dean has an awful pregnancy and eventually ends up on total bed rest, maybe even hospitalized. He can't lose Benny's baby too!

**Authors note:** I originally wasn't going to post this story on this website, but then I thought to myself "what the hell, it's a supernatural story, why not?" So here it is. Also, I'm messing with the time line a bit; Benny and Dean have been back on earth for about 4ish months before Sam goes to Purgatory to do the second trial. This was the only way I could make this story work.

P.S. I'm posting this like I did on my livejournal page, all three parts on one post instead of in separate chapters. That way you don't need to keep going to a different page to read a short chapter.

But anyway, ENJOY!

**Vampires Child. **

_**Part 1. Benny's Baby. Dean's Pov**_.

"Oh god." I groan, bending forward as I grip my hugely swollen stomach.

"Just breath through it Dean." Cas says quietly, rubbing my back soothingly as I ride out the pain. When the pain finally dies down I take a deep breath, falling back onto the bed with a shaky sigh.

"Dean." Sam says from the corner of the room. "Please let Max cut the kid out." He says in a pleading voice, worry written all over his face. "The baby just kicked you and you almost passed out because of the pain, I mean look at your fucking stomach! It's covered in bruises." He runs a hand through his hair. "You're thirty four weeks along and Cas said that your kid is like a fucking amazon, it'll be fine." I turn my head to glare at him.

"Fuck you Sam." I bite out.

"Dean-" I cut him off.

"The only way my daughter is coming out is when my water breaks and I'm having contractions and shit; she'll come out when she's ready." I say, leaving no room for argument as I rub the sides of my stomach; hissing slightly at touching some of the tender bruises.

"How do you even know you'll be able to survive the labor? No one has ever been pregnant with a vampires child before, it's not like we know what's going to happen."

"Hey enough with the vampire stuff ok, it's making me feel like I'm that bitch from Twilight or something." Sam gives me a look that clearly says 'you just compared yourself to twilight' but chooses not to say anything.

"Dean-" I cut him off.

"Sam, I can't take any more of this ok? I know you're worried, but I'm just too tired right now." I say, looking at him pleadingly. He looks me in the eye for a few moments before nodding; walking over to me and sitting on the corner of the bed.

"So do you need me to do anything before I leave? Do you want to try walking around or anything?" he asks and I shake my head.

"I honestly don't have the energy to do anything right now." he nods his head, and that worried look goes back onto his face. "Hey I was able to walk to the bathroom yesterday, that's progress." I say with a small smile, trying to make him worry a little less.

"The bathroom is thirty feet from this bed and that was with me and Cas carrying most of your weight." He says, his frown growing somewhat and I shrug.

"And that was better than two days ago." Two days ago I didn't have the energy to sit up, let alone walk to the bathroom.

"I guess you're right." He sighs. "Do you want food or anything?" I shake my head. He gives me a small smile and reaches out to give my shoulder a squeeze. "I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Where are you going again?" I ask as he stands up.

"Kevin called me last night while you were sleeping; he wanted me to check something out for him."

"Check out what?"

"He didn't really say." He grabs his coat from the door knob. "I'll call you when I get there."

"You better bitch." He chuckles slightly.

"Jerk." He opens the door. "Get some sleep, maybe you'll have enough energy to take a bath later." I nod my head in agreement as he walks out the door, and sleep overcomes me soon after.

++++++++++++Flash Back, five months ago++++++++++++++

_The Impala breaks screech to a stop and I kill the engine; taking in a shaky breath as I undo my seatbelt. I set my hand on my barely there baby belly and sigh, looking out the car window as I wait for Benny to arrive. _

_I don't want to do this… I love Benny, I mean the kid I'm currently carrying shows how much I love him, but Benny's the only way Sam can come back from purgatory…stupid fucking trials._

_I see his truck turning the corner into the alleyway and I take a deep breath, willing myself to calm down before opening the my car door to get out. _

"_Hey Darlin." He says as he gets out of his truck; a small smile on his face. When I step up to him he pulls me into his arms, bringing his head down to capture my lips in his. "What's wrong? You sounded really upset over the phone." I pull back from him and mess with the hem of my jacket nervously. _

"_I didn't want to call you about this, but you're the only one I know who can help me." He looks into my eyes and nods for me to go on. "Sammy's trapped in purgatory." His eyes widen._

"_What? How?" and then I start explaining the whole 'trying to close hell' and 'Sam going through the trials' thing, and he listens intently; his eyes never leaving mine as he reaches forward to grab my hand, a somewhat sad expression on his face. _

"_Just…I need you to get him, bring him to the portal and then come back to me." He nods his head, and forces a smile onto his face. "I'm sorry, I know we've only been back in the land of the living for four months but-" He shushes me and squeezes my hand. _

"_There's nothing to worry about Darlin." I lick my dry lips nervously and nod. "Everything's gonna be ok alright." he reaches his other hand up to gently cup my face. "I'll make sure your brothers safe." I give him a nervous smile and lean forward to peck him on the lips. _

"_Thank you."_

_**Part 2. Retrieving Benny. Sam's Pov**_**. **

"BENNY!" I yell, reaching into my coat to grab my axe; waiting for unwanted attackers.

Since Benny saved me from this hellhole, it's been my mission to bring Benny back to my brother…Dean's done so much for me, for Dad, hell for the whole world, all of his life; isn't it time for him to finally find happiness in something even if it's a vampire?

When I was the only one to come back from Purgatory, I saw something I never thought I'd see in my life.

_As I step through the trees I see Dean, walking back and forth patiently in front of the Impala. He looks up at me and rushes forward, pulling me into his arms. He holds me for a moment, before pushing me back gently. _

"_Purgatory right?" he says with a nervous chuckle and I nod. _

"_Yeah." He nods back. _

"_Did you get them?" he asks and I sigh. _

"_Just Bobby." I say, and his eyes widen. _

"_What?"_

"_I was getting ready to cut my arm open when he hesitated, and the next thing I knew other vampires were coming to stop us. He told me to go ahead and leave him behind so he could save me." His left hand goes over his stomach and he backs up a step. _

"_No." he says, bringing his other hand up to cover his mouth. _

"_Dean?" I ask worriedly, never having seen him act like this before. _

"_No…no he can't still be there." He says shaking his head, his voice mumbled by his hand. Tears start to enter my eyes and I begin to panic. _

"_Dean what's wrong? You're scaring me."_

"_FUCK!" He practically screeches, dropping down and sobbing into his hands. _

"_DEAN!" I yell as I rush towards him; dropping down onto my knees and reaching out with my 'un-bobby-fied' arm to grab onto his shoulder. In all of my life I've never seen Dean break down like this, sure he's broken down in violent ways before…but never full out sobbing his heart out. "Dean what's wrong?" My arm that Bobby's soul is currently housed in is on fire with pain, but making sure Dean is ok is more important than setting Bobby free to heaven. _

"_I'm pregnant." He says after a moment, and my eyes widen to the size of saucers. "With Benny's baby."_

"Benny! Where the fuck are you?!" I hear a twig snap behind me and I turn around, axe at the ready.

"Hey slow down Sammy boy." Benny says, a confused look on his face. "What are ya doing here son?" he asks, and I glare.

"I'm here to get your fucking ass back to Dean you prick!" I can't help snapping at him; Benny has caused Dean so much pain over the last twenty weeks, he deserves to be brought down a few pegs. His eyes widens and he splutters.

"Sam…what?" I take a step forward.

"Do you have any idea how much pain you've caused him?" he takes a step back. "He's fucking miserable!" Guilt enters his eyes and I laugh humorously. "At first I didn't understand why he was romantically involved with a guy, I mean for all I knew he was straight."

"He didn't want you knowing he was Bi-" I cut him off.

"Then after I got over the shock that my older brother likes dick, I started to question why he was so in love with a fucking vampire." He snaps his mouth shut. "Did you know he was pregnant before you came back to purgatory?" I ask. He lets my words sink in for a moment, takes a breath, and nods his head. He opens his mouth to speak, but all I see is red. "You asshole!" I charge forward.

"I wanted him to be happy!" he yells back, and those words stops me in my tracks.

"How would you not coming back make him happy?" I growl.

"When I met with him in that alleyway the first thing I noticed was that his sent was off." He starts out, dropping his weapon to the ground. "I didn't know what it was, but then when I hugged him and felt a slight bump against my stomach…" he trails off, running a nervous hand over his mouth. "I love him so much, but with me there he wouldn't have been able to raise his child-" I cut him off.

"Wait what?" he narrows his eyes in confusion. "You think Dean slept with some other guy and got himself knocked up?" he doesn't react, but his silence is enough of an answer for me. "Dean loves _you_ Benny." I say slowly, putting emphasis on the 'you'. "Dean may be a major player, but when he loves someone he's committed to only that person." He scoffs.

"Last time I checked Sam, Vampires couldn't get women or male carriers pregnant-" I cut him off.

"Did you two have sex in purgatory?" I ask.

"What the fuck-"

"Just answer the question Benny." He groans, but nods his head a moment later. "You two met in that alleyway about four months after you guys left purgatory right?" he nods his head again. "Deans currently thirty five weeks pregnant." He narrows his eyes as he processes the information, then widens them a few moments later.

"But…" he trails off, not knowing what to say.

"An angel of the lord confirmed that the kid's yours Benny." He takes a step back.

"But…how is that possible?" he breathes out; looking me right in the eye.

"It has something to do Purgatory." I start; swinging my arms around Purgatory's never ending woods. "Dean's human and you're a vampire, but while you were here it made you two…biological equals on some level." I say, not really knowing how to describe it. "If you two had sex on earth it wouldn't have happened, but here..." I trail off. A far off look enters his eyes.

"So, Deans pregnant with my child?" he asks slowly.

"A little girl." I say, and a small, sad, smile comes onto his face.

"It's mine." He says, and the smile drops from his face. "So it's… like me?" he asks worriedly, and I shake my head.

"It's not a vampire. It's a really strong kid, like an amazon, but it's not a blood sucking, undead thing." The worry temporarily leaves his eyes, but enters them full force with his next question.

"Is Dean ok? Physically?" he asks and I sigh.

"He's alive, but he's really weak; this kid is taking a lot out of him." He bites his lip nervously. "Most days he can barely sit up in bed, other days he can walk thirty feet to the bathroom with two people helping him. And his stomach…" I trail off.

"His stomach?" he asks.

"Every time the baby kicks he's practically in tears from the pain; his stomach is like one giant bruise." He takes a step forward.

"Why haven't you taken the child out? It's thirty five weeks right? It would live." He says urgently, obviously worried about Dean.

"He refuses; he doesn't want to risk anything happening to the last piece of you he has." Guilt enters his eyes again.

"I should have come back." He says after a few minutes, and I snort.

"You think?" he's silent for a few more minutes before nodding to himself as he reaches down to grab his abandoned weapon.

"Well, get your ass walking Sammy boy; I've got a man and a baby to see."

_**Part 3: The Love of My Cold Life. Benny's Pov. **_

As we walk into a library of what Sam called 'the bunker', a familiar looking man in a trench coat comes out from a side room.

"Hey Cas." Sam greets.

"Sam." The man, Cas, greets in a monotone voice. "Benny."

"Wait so you've had this Angel looking over Dean?" I ask, remembering Purgatory.

"I know that last time you saw me I was…." He trails off for a moment, trying to find the right words, "unstable, but I have healed."

"How the hell did you get out of Purgatory?"

"We don't know." Sam answers for him. "I found him two months ago when going on a supply run." I want to ask more, but the smell of Dean overwhelms my senses.

"How is he?" I ask instead, looking the Angel straight in the eye.

"He is doing better today. He did not want to be in his room anymore so I helped him walk to one of the sofas in there." He answers, pointing towards the room he came out of. I'm about to walk forward when Sam's hand comes to grab onto my upper arm.

"I may have gotten you from Purgatory for him." He says, jerking his head towards the room. "But if you hurt him again, I won't hesitate sending you back there." I look him in the eye before answering.

"If I hurt him again, I'll send myself back there." He tightens his grip for a moment before letting go.

"What you'll see is probably gonna be shocking-" I cut him off.

"I'm a vampire and I was in purgatory for fuck knows how long, I'll be able to handle it." He shakes his head slightly, staying silent. I nod my head one more time before walking towards Dean's scent.

When entering the room, the first thing I see is the back of a couch with Deans bony shoulder in view above the back. I quickly rush forwards around the couch, but stop in my tracks once I see him. Even in sleep, he looks completely wrecked; fatigue and pain permanently etched into his face. My eyes move down from his face to his stomach, and my gut drops at the sight. His shirt has risen up to show off his hugely swollen stomach; leaving all the painful, deep, bruises visible to the outside world. His hand rests on the side of his stomach, and from the discarded icepack on the floor beneath him, it looks as if he was trying to get some form of relief from the cold touching his skin.

I move forward carefully; not wanting to wake him as I bend forward to grab the fallen icepack, and gently place it on his stomach. My breath hitches as his hand moves forward to grab onto the icepack; holding it in place.

"Thanks." He mumbles, still half asleep. I smile to myself briefly before leaning forward to bring my cool lips to his warm forehead.

"Rise and shine Darlin'" his face scrunches up in confusion before he slowly opens his eyes. He stares directly at me for a few minutes; the gears in his head turning fast as he tries to register what's standing before him.

"B-Benny?" he asks hesitantly; unsure if what he's seeing is real. I lean forward again, this time capturing his lips in mine and hoping that the contact will prove that I'm real.

"I'm here Dean." I say; a smile reaching my lips at the happy expression entering his eyes. With surprising strength, he reaches forward to wrap his arm around the back of my neck and brings me forward until our lips meet.

"God I missed you so much." Deans breath hitches once we finally pull apart, and I notice tears beginning to well up in his eyes. I shake my head slightly; regret entering my heart at the sight.

"Let's get you sitting up before we get right down to the hard stuff." He nods then moves to sit up, so I quickly wrap my arms around his frail body to bring him upwards.

"How did you escape?" Dean asks once he's repositioned. I sit next to him on the large sofa; keeping my arm wrapped around him and never wanting to let go. He leans into my side, and I can't help but smile. When we first met, Dean was against most physical contact other than a helpful hand up or a hard pat on the back; from what I could gather (which wasn't much), Dean believed that feeling comfort from touch showed weakness. It took me a while, but after about four months on the run in purgatory, he began to trust me and would seek out comforting touches when he would begin to lose hope of ever leaving our personal hell. The contact gave him the strength to go on, and he was able to see that comfort from human contact (or in this case, contact from a vampire) could bring him strength. From there, comfort lead to attraction on both ends, and finally some form of a relationship emerged.

"Your brother." Dean inhales sharply. "He got a reaper to bring him there. He found me a couple hours later and gave me the kick in the ass I needed." He gives me a sideways look.

"Why didn't you come back?" he asks; asking the one thing I didn't want to answer but knew I had to.

"When we met in that alleyway I knew you were pregnant." I start out, but when I open my mouth to continue he cuts me off.

"And you thought I had slept with someone else and you left so you wouldn't get in the way of me having a family?" he asks, and I nod; looking down to the floor in shame. He slowly pulls away from my arms, and at first I fear that he's too hurt or angry for me to continue touching him; but the next thing I know, familiar hands palm the right side of my face.

"If you actually thought I would let some other guy fuck me when I had you then you must not know me very well." He says as I stare into his green eyes. "I know I've never actually said it out loud, but I fucking love you Benny." My eyes widen at the words. I mean I knew that he loved me, but the fact that he's actually saying the words out loud truly mean something. "And when I love someone, I don't give a shit about anyone else." I open my mouth to say something, but the look of pain that comes onto his face makes me slam my mouth shut. "Fuck.' He hisses out as he leans forward, bringing one hand to clutch his stomach.

"Dean!" he brings his hand off of his stomach and grabs onto my forearm; giving it a comforting squeeze as he gets his breathing under control.

"The kid doesn't like me swearing I guess." He states painfully; forcing out a small chuckle. I look at his stomach nervously as he calms himself down, and the next thing I know he's grabbing onto my hand and gently bringing my hand forward to touch the side of his stomach. "Say hello to your Amazon child." He says, a small smile touching his lips.

"Our daughter?" I ask, and he nods; his smile growing bigger. I focus all of my senses onto the rapid heartbeat of the baby nestled beneath Deans skin.

"You know." I say after a few moments. "I never thought I could actually have kids, or hell even a family; but you've been able to give me everything I've ever wanted in life." He intertwines his fingers with mine. "You love me even though I'm this fucked up dead thing, and you've carried our little girl even though this pregnancy could have killed you." He rolls his eyes.

"You're not fucked up; and nothing can kill Dean Winchester." He says. "Hell I've died like a million times already and look at me; still alive and kicking." I breathe out a chuckle as I shake my head. No matter how bad I've felt, Dean always uses humor to try and make me feel better; regardless of how badly I've fucked up.

"I'm so sorry Dean; I should have come back." He shakes his head, and leans forward until our foreheads are touching.

"You're here now." he says as an answer; squeezing my hand comfortingly. "Together we can beat anything."

The End.

Probably a shitty ending, but I wanted to keep it kinda simple you know? I hope you guys liked it :)

.


End file.
